My Love
by Willow Tracy
Summary: We know the Doctor spent his nights with River. So did anything come of those nights spent together. Now that River is gone the Doctor finally learns the truth that River had been hiding from everyone. He has a daughter, and she's been hiding from the Silence on the streets of New York.
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Notes: I apologize in advance...theres going to be some Angst in this...you can't expect a little girl whose just excepting that her mother died to come out all rosy do you? Even with the Doctor as a father. Also yes I am well aware that this chapter rambles a lot. Trying to explain stuff. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or anything of it.**_

* * *

_**My Love**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**The Letter**_

_My Dearest Evie,_

_I am so sorry, but I won't be returning. Unforeseen actions have pushed me to an end of my own choosing. But don't cry, please don't cry. He'll come for you, he comes for everyone that he loves. Even though he has never loved you, once in a little while he'll come looking. He won't find me this time, he'll find you. So please don't cry, and hold on…and never let go of him. That man, that beautiful man won't ever let you go. The Doctor…your father._

_Always with love_

_Mama_

Eve read this letter over and over again for the past three years. She knew her mother had hid her from her father, and River made sure she never spoke a word of her to anyone except there maid. Since Rivers death her estate had been foreclosed and her bank account was lost to her. So she got along the only way she knew how. Pretending she was an adult.

Eve had been in this form now for quite some time. She was actually 6 years old in the body of a 16 year old or at least that's what people say. She looked 16 or 17 years old. So she got a job at a small deli where she would wait on people and serve food. She would also get food for free there too because its where she worked.

One thing her employer didn't know is her address was fake…she didn't live anywhere. People that had apartments or anything of the like asked for licenses and what not to keep a place. So at night she would go sleep in a small inlet for a sewer. She clogged the openings with rocks and pieces of paper…all she could do.

On her days off she would go to the park and sit there like she was now reading a news paper like her mother used to…news…any news that might point to her father. Sometimes she would read things about him, see deeds that he's done. But lately she hadn't been hearing much of anything at all. It was like he suddenly disappeared.

She quietly put down the paper and looked around. There were three people walking there dogs, a woman with a baby, six kids, three guys playing football and an guy sitting across from her reading his own newspaper. He quietly reached for his coffee on the ground and knocked it over. He sighed and looked at his foot that was now covered in coffee. He quickly looked up to see if anyone else saw. He spotted Eve who blushed and went back to her paper. When she looked back over the paper the man was gone. The paper was still there folded neatly for whoever wished to read it, the cup was gone too. She quietly stood back up and did the same to her own paper like normal. Some people like to read the paper and leave it for homeless to either read or use as bedding at night. It was getting rather late and Eve was getting hungry. She walked over to one of the shops near her and began to buy food. Once again there was that strange man with a bow tie. She just shrugged it off and picked up the soap she had grabbed.

"Aren't you a bit too young to be shopping by yourself?" The man asked her. She shook her head not even making eye contact. "Wheres your mother…father?" He asked

"Dead…and I donno." She said plainly not really wanting to talk. As a matter of fact she hardly ever spoke a word. She found herself to be a bit socially awkward so just kept to herself. Even her clothing was a bit off from normal people. Forest green poncho that was bowtied out the front, a black dress under that, black stockings and short boots. Her hair was actually pretty long and reached down to her behind, but she kept it under a hat that way no one grabbed it. Kids at the deli would tend to grab it with sticky fingers and showers were hard to come by without a house. She would go to a small bath house when she had the money. She would clean herself off every night in the bathroom of the deli when she had to close some nights. But other then that it was hard.

The man stood straight up again and looked down at the girl again as she picked up a can of peaches.

"So your…on your own?" He asked Eve sighed and just nodded.

"Yes that happens when parents die." She felt a bit pushed by the man who had three bags of Jammie Dodgers, a box of tea, and milk.

"where are you staying then?" He asked. The girl turned to glare at the man.

"I am 16 years old I can take care of myself!" She yelled and glared down the man who put down what was in his arms and then looked at the picture in his hand and then looked at the little girl who put down her own basket of stuff and backed away from the man who turned the picture over. "But it says here your only 6." That was it…she was gone. She turned and ran out of the store and down the street as fast as she could go. Down an alleyway and up an emergency exit ladder to the roof. She backed away from where she had just came up. She hid behind one of the exit doors and hugged her knees.

Her mother had warned her that there would be people after her. People that had kidnapped her grandmother while she was pregnant and stole the baby away from her. They would probably try to steal this infant too…the baby who belonged to the Doctor.

Eve hugged herself tightly and sat there. She looked around the door when she heard a soft rumble in the back ground. It wasn't unusual to storm this time of year. She leaned against the wall for quite some time till it stopped raining. It made no sense to just go home now. Getting wet, and cold would only make things worse for her. She couldn't pay medical bills, and she didn't even have a birth certificate anyways so school was out of the question too.

Eve walked down the street and stopped in front of an old abandoned opera house her mother used to poke her head in whenever she was hiding from someone. She walked into the room and looked around seeing wood that had fallen from the roof. This would have to do tonight since she couldn't get all the way to her own hiding home. She was to tired for that, she coughed a bit before sitting back against the wall and pulled a tarp around her shoulders. It would save her from any more rain falling through the roof. This was pretty much the only dry spot in the old home anyways. The place was being put back together by her mother when she was alive so there were scaffoldings all over the place and they made perfect roofs themselves. So sitting up under one of them was an old bed that she and her mother would sleep in…but she was sure it was full of bugs now…as if the tarp wasn't. But she didn't…the bed moved…something was on the bed. She gasped and jumped when a green light illuminated the persons face. That man…it was that man again. How did he…

"So this is where you've been staying?" He asked and stood up. He held out his hand to Eve who hissed at the man.

"Hey! I'm not going to hurt you. I knew your mother. I'm the Doctor." Eve swallowed hard not really knowing what she should do…how could she know if he was really the Doctor? She reached into her pocket and pulled out the letter her mother wrote to her. There had been a letter to the Doctor written in a weird language…or at least that's what she figured since well it was just a bunch of circles and what not.

"This ones yours…can you read it to me?" She asked holding out the letter with a shaky hand. The Doctor gently took the letter from her. He could see she was cold even with the tarp over her. He sat down across from her and looked over the letter using the green light he had used before.

_"Her names Pepper…keep her safe. I don't think the silence has found her yet, but I figured its only a matter of time before they figure it out. Its kind of impossible to not have a child with how long you and I have been married. Love her._

_Good Bye Doctor."_

Eve closed her eyes and hugged her knees.

There it was…written in a language she didn't know how to read. As if she could read the English one anyways. She wasn't very good at it yet and took her almost fifteen minutes to read the letter she got from her own mom.

"I'm sorry…" The Doctor reached out and put his hand on her knees. "I would have been here sooner…but I've only just got this letter myself." The Doctor held up his own letter from River. "Took me a bit to find you. Your not exactly on the grid at all. Although I think that's your mothers doing." He said and looked around. "Do you not…have a proper home?" He asked and heard the young girl sigh.

"Its hard enough to find a job at my age and pretend to be 16. But I can't fool someone into letting me stay at there apartments without credentials." She said and put her head down on her knees. She was beginning to get a headache. All this talking and she was tired, plus it was freezing out. The Autumn air was stinging sometimes.

"Come on then…you can stay with me." She was about to protest but the tarp was pulled off her and his jacket was laid on her shoulders.

"You're catching a cold." He said she wanted to protest she really did but he was so warm and her head felt heavy.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors Notes: Thanks to whoever read my previous chapter. Reviews are welcome**_

* * *

_**My Love**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Illness**_

The Doctor looked down at the child lying in his bed. He could see the young girls hair now that it wasn't under a hat which was now laying on the floor near the door along with the other wet cloths that she had worn. All of them were soaked to the bone and he wasn't sure she even noticed that. He had her dry off and put one of his own night shirts on which reached her knees and the sleeves had to be rolled up. But it made for a good night dress.

He reached over picking the cloth up off the fever ridden girls head. She moaned for a moment and turned her head. Her mouth was slightly open and breathing somewhat fast. A Timelords temperature was a lot lower then a humans so when he took her temperature it was getting up there.

It was rather funny to him when he pulled out a needle with some medication in it for her. Timelords can't have Acetaminophen or aspirin since there body chemistry was completely different more then likely it would kill them.

The girl jumped away from him and glared at the needle like it was going to kill her. He has to reassure her that it was just a medication they could take. He could tell she wasn't too pleased with this and bit her bottom lip when he gave her the medication. But to her amazement when he was finished her rubbed the area until the pain went away. When she opened her eyes and looked up at him there was a smile there that almost made her want to do the same. But then she realized she was in some strange mans home which was just a police box in the middle of central park. She had to think about that one, just what was police box anyways. It just looked like a wooden telephone booth mixed with a porta potty.

Yet like this, lying on his bed, her hand lightly tucked under her head and the other held his hand she looked so vulnerable. Such a gentle child, he had to ask himself why River hid her from everyone. Even her own parents, even him.

She had been laying there in the bed now for close to three days. She must have been really exhausted to do such a thing. The Doctor looked around at the clock which he hardly ever did, actually he wasn't sure why it was even there. He was jolted back to his previous position when he heard a moan and the girl sat up and looked around.

"Where…?" Her eyes locked onto the Doctors green ones. She had his eyes. She looked just like him. Even had a small bowtie in her hair. How did he not see that little bow until now?

"You're on my TARDIS." He said and stood up holding out his hand.

"TARDIS…the box…" She said stretching and yawned rather loudly. When she looked passed the tired teary eyes and didn't see where the Doctor had gone. She jumped when she heard the bath tub water turning on.

"Um…I could…do that." She said when the Doctor held out a hanger with her clothing washed and pressed, then a towel in his other hand.

"You were out for three days I figured you'd be needing something." He said and pointed toward the bathroom. "I'll go make lunch." He said walking out of the room.

"Is it that…late? Three days!" She gasped looking down at herself then at the bed itself. It was rather messed up, she suddenly wondered where the Doctor slept…if at all. Every time she woke up in her feverishness she saw him tinkering with something at a table near the door or watching her. He never strayed to far away from her at all. Was he afraid she was going to steal something?

Eve walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. To her horror her eyes were sunk in and she looked very pale. She looked around at the cloths hanging on the door. To her amazement and a bit of a wonder they weren't her old cloths…they were different. Just slightly bigger, her old ones were starting to get a bit tight on her and…She gasped and blushed when she noticed the underwear. They were new too. She supposed it was a parent thing. They didn't seem to be effected by what there kids tended to wear. But then there was this…what was it suppose to be…she picked it up and opened the door to see the Doctor pulling cloths out of his drawers. "Whats…this?" She asked and the Doctors eyes grew wide.

"You mean…you don't know what a bra is?" He asked and sighed. He walked out the door in search of the one person who could possibly answer the question.

"Clara?" The Doctor called up to the window. The man Clara normally babysat for wasn't home. He has taken the kids camping, and Clara got the weekend off.

"Oh hello there Doctor didn't think you'd be back from this…super secret meeting you had with…River." She giggled rolling her eyes. "You do realize I'm old enough to know what that means don't you?" She asked walking out of her house.

"Well yes you probably do, but it isn't what you think it was. I wasn't meeting River I was mourning her." He said allowing for Clara to follow him into the TARDIS.

"Mourning her…?"

"Yes she died on the library planet…and well…" Clara gasped seeing Eve still in her makeshift night dress. One of the sleeves had came loose and was hanging down past her wrists.

"Picking up kids now are we? Doctor your almost 1500 years old…isn't that illegal on your planet or something?" Clara giggled. Eve blushed and hid behind the Doctor who sighed.

"No Clara that would be illegal on all planets and I'd like you to meet my daughter Eve."

Now you may be wondering why Rivers note said that Eves name was Pepper. That's true, just like the Doctor Eve isn't called by her given name, but more or less a title given. Eve is short for Evangeline. Or more preferably 'the Messanger' But she prefers to be called Eve because its easier for everyone to say.

"Daughter! Its just one surprise after the other with you isn't it Doctor." She looked around the Doctor at Eve who was biting her nails. She gasped and hid her face in her father's waste coat.

"Wow your cute…howed that happen? Must be from the mothers side. She look anything like Rivers parents?" Clara had been filled in about Amy and Rory after they got back from Tranvalore.

"Perhaps a bit like Rory. I haven't heard her much since shes been with me. She's been sick with a fever when I found her. Poor thing was living under an old abandoned opera house sometimes…other times in a sewer. Yes I knew that don't look at me like that. I went back for your stuff and some of it was washed away in the heavy rain. Sorry…but at least the pictures of your mother and me survived. They're in the library where mine are hidden." The Doctor explained.

"Not hidden if you tell people about it." Eve blurted out and looked up at Clara who giggled.

"She looks hungry…" As if on queue Eves stomach growled loudly. "Growing teenagers tend to get more hungry then everyone else. Last sta…"

"She's 6 years old."

"Whoa?" Clara looked at the Doctor who smiled.

"Why does she look so…much older?" Clara asked and looked at the young girl who was now sitting in the seat next to the consol.

"Some Timelord children will take on appearances to fool the people around them. Make people believe they're either someone completely different or in Eves case much older then they actually are. It's a survival technic. It's a pity though, she'll probably stop growing now."

"What!" Eve looked at herself in the Bronzed finish on the wall. "I'm stuck!?" She asked and her shoulders drooped making her night dress fall from her shoulder a bit as if it were despairing with her.

"Yes Eve…your probably stuck. But don't take my word for it. You might start growing again. Maybe." He turned to Clara who stood back up.

"I'm Clara Oswald." Clara said holding out her hand to Eve who looked at it like it was poisoned. "I'm not going to hurt you." She said reaching out taking Eves hand and shook it. Clara was almost pulled off her feet when Eve pulled her hand from hers and sneezed rather forcefully.

"Doctor is she going to run around in your night shirt all day? Hasn't she got clothing?"

"Oh yeah…sorry. Forgot why I even came in the first place. Well…I find myself a bit out of my element."

"You…have an element?" Clara asked and looked up when she heard Eve giggle for only a second.

"Well she doesn't know much about teenage clothing, makeup, washing…that sort of thing can you um…you know…you're a woman and all."

"Oh that sort of thing. That's alright I can help her." Clara said and motioned for Eve to follow her.

"Doctor?" The word was spoke so small and scared. Eve wasn't used to being with a stranger.

"I'll be right outside the door if you need me alright?" The Doctor kissed the young girls forehead and watched her go back into the Doctors bathroom.

An hour or so later Eve walked out of the room and blushed. Her hair had been pulled back into a long braid. He noticed the bowtie was back in her hair. Her cloths weren't over baggy like he figured they'd be. They fit her rather nicely.

"Whatcha think?" Clara asked. The Doctor leaned forward seeing a bit of make up on Eve too. Not to much though just a bit of blush and eye shadow.

"I don't like the make up." Eve whispered and looked up at her father. "It's a bit…to much still I think."

"You don't have to wear it." The Doctor said and took her head and twirled her around. He could see that even her nails were polished up a bit. No nail polish just manicured.

"I think you look rather pretty." He said and turned around and walked toward the control room.

"Where we going?" Clara asked following the Doctor. "Oh wait…um…her shoes…they don't fit." Clara said holding up the boots.

"Yes I noticed I don't have any in her size. She had to be the size that I don't have." The Doctor laughed and looked at Eve whose face went from a somber smile to a deep frown.

Eve hated spending other peoples money. She went to reach into her pocket to find her wallet only to remember that these looked like her clothing but weren't the same.

"Doctor…where'd you put my old cloths?"

"Incinerator they had bugs all in them. Probably from that tarp. Why?" The Doctor heard Eve gasp.

"My wallet was in there! My pay check…I just got paid. I was going shopping when you met me remember? You didn't…by any chance grab my wallet out did you?"

"Um…living by yourself…you tend to forget to check things…a lot." He said and cringed when Eve threw her arms in the air.

"You're a genius aren't you? The universes smartest dumb person ever." She said and walked out of the control room.

"I think you messed up a bit there Doctor." Clara said watching the girl leave.

"I think I need to learn how to be a dad…again."

"Again!?" Clara yelled and looked at the Doctor who gave a cheesy grin.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors Notes: Whoohoo another chapter out :D Enjoy**_

* * *

_**My Love**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Autumn Creek**_

Eve looked from one room to another. She had been on the TARDIS for a week now. Adventuring around the huge ship, especially after her father explained that it was infinite. She had gone from room to room. Mostly full of old knick knacks, machine parts, and clothing thrown into a room. She found six libraries all leading to one huge library. There was a seller with tons of alcoholic drinks. Four kitchens one bigger then the next and the last one still had a lit Christmas tree in it. The tree was a bit dead though. She found a nursery which was growing dust. Tons of dust actually. She came to a hallway with pictures along it. 10 of them actually. She went from one to the next. Perhaps relatives of hers.

"Oh hey! There you are. I've finished making dinner if you're going to join me." The Doctor said walking out of one of the many kitchens.

"Who are they?" Eve asked seeing numbers down at the bottom.

"Me…" He said and walked back into the kitchen as if saying this was the most natural thing for him to say.

"You? But…your so young…how could that old guy be you…well I know it's a time machine…maybe you went back to see him?" Eve apparently next heard her mother explain about regenerations. Well then again explaining it to a child might be a bit difficult.

"No I mean…I regenerated 10 times."

"Don't you mean reincarnated?" Eve tried to figure this out and it wasn't working to well.

"When a Timelord gets hurt to the point of death…instead of dying we…change." He said and scooped out some pasta for Eve and put it before her.

"Will…that happen to me?" She asked then Doctor sat down with his own food and thought about it.

"Well your mother regenerated too so I think you will. She was a human/Timelord hybrid…and your well…I suppose a Timelord/Human/Timelord hybrid." This got the young girl to giggle at his weird explination. "Ha…I saw you smile you can't hide it from me!" He said and crammed food into his mouth before looking back up at Eve who was still smiling but eating a bit slower then her father.

A red light in the corner flashed and the Doctor wiped his mouth off on a napkin before standing up and drinking the rest of his tea.

"I've got a surprise for you. Some place I haven't shown anyone in a very long time. Well I think since I married your mother." He informed the curious girl who walked into the control room.

Eve reached out for the doors and looked back up at the Doctor who motioned for her to go ahead. Eve slowly opened the doors and looked outside.

"Doctor…theres so much color." She said and looked around the small wooded area were the trees were red, orange, golden, and grown. The creek straight ahead of them was very blue, and a small cottage off to the side.

"Follow me." He offered his hand to the girl who lightly took it and walked toward the trees.

"You didn't just bring me here to kill me did you?" She mumbled.

"Why would I want to kill you? Your my child." He said and stopped in front of a tombstone. "This is wear I brought your mother when she died. Its actually a custom to burn those we loose so there time energy could mix with that of the universe…but your mother insisted to be brought here. "

"How did she die? All I know is what the letter told me. A death of her choosing." Eve put her tiny hand in the Doctors large hand. He wasn't sure how to take this. But he knew this child needed some sort of closer or he wouldn't have ever brought her to Autumn Creek in the first place.

"It was actually in my 10th regeneration that I met her…and that's when she died. You see…time travel is strange that way, and a bit scary. While I was running around with your mother in this regeneration I knew straight from the beginning how she was going to die…so I made her life as livable and exciting as I possibly could. I met her in a library…"

"A library?" Eve put her hands on her hips and looked up at the Doctor who began to walk her back toward the creek where they sat down to listen to the fast moving water.

"Yes…a library the size of a planet. I wish I could bring you there…it looked sooo…" He looked down at the girl who kept looking at the running water.

"She attached herself to a hard drive that was giving out and ran millions of bits of information through her head so the millions of people within those bits would survive." The Doctor looked down at the young girl who looked up at him. She seemed to want to cry but wasn't sure if she wanted to or not. Or perhaps it was a confusion of emotions.

"And you expect me to believe that?" She asked. The Doctor sighed and stood up.

"I'm not asking you to believe it Eve…I'm just telling you what I was going to do myself. She knocked me unconscious…handcuffed me to a pipe and strapped her own self in. It was completely up to her…and doing so saved my life. Although I would have gladly took her place." He sighed and walked toward the cottage.

"Is it safe…for me to be out here alone?" Eve asked and looked down at the water again.

"We're surrounded by rocky cliffs. Don't climb up them it's too steep. I nearly killed myself when I was young. But there is also a dome over us nothing can get in or out. Unless it materializes in here of course." The Doctor walked into the cottage and the door closed behind him.

The Doctor walked back out onto the porch some hours later to see that Eve haden't moved from the spot. She was running her fingers through her hair though while looking down at well…he couldn't tell.

The Doctor sat down next to his daughter who stopped playing with her hair and put her arms around her knees.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked her. It took so long for her to answer he wondered if she was actually going to. He had opened his mouth to try again.

"Where…do I go now?" She asked running her fingers through the water. "I haven't got anywhere else to go. My moms gone, her parents are dead and my great grand parents are gone too. The only option I have is you and…most men don't want to be dragged down by some kid." She exhaled rather loudly telling the Doctor she was on the verge of tears.

"I don't mind you staying with me. You're my daughter and my responsibility. I would have been part of your life had your mother just told me about you. But as it stands I know you now and want you to stay with me. Is that alright with you?" The Doctor asked and looked at the girl who looked up at him. He could see the youthfulness that she had. Something he had once before but lost when the Time War happened.

"Thank you Doctor…I mean it." She said and slowly leaned into him. "Is it always this cold here?" She asked.

"Not really but you aren't wearing any shoes so the heat you've absorbed just goes away. Same can be said about ears too. It's the easiest way to loose heat." The Doctor said and stood up.

"Come on…lets get you inside. I've got the fire going and it should be nice and toasty inside." The Doctor stood up watching Eve stand up. She jumped when the Doctors jacket once again sat on her shoulders.

"We really need to get you some shoes."

"But all my money was burned."

"I am your father and constant caregiver. I'll be doing the paying for a bit. I should have done so from the very beginning." He said almost like he was reprimanding himself.

"Alright…"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Authors Notes: Sorry this chapter is short but its not short on cuteness. Eve is finally starting to get used to her father. **_

* * *

_**My Love**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**My Hearts**_

Eve walked into the cottage to see there wasn't anything but two rooms. A main room with a small couch in front of a fire place, A kitchen right next to the door and a bed in the far corner. There was a door on the far left which was half opened and could be seen as a bathroom. The dwelling wasn't big at all. There wasn't even room for a dining table.

"Um…" She looked at the one bed and the fact that it was getting rather late from the clock in the kitchen.

"Oh don't worry we can share the bed, or one of us can sleep on the couch. Whichever you prefer." The Doctor said picking up a plate with waffles on it.

"Its…night time and you've made breakfast?"

"Well its all we had left in the cabinets here and I felt you needed me near so I didn't dare go into the TARDIS."

"I've been alone for quite some time now Doctor I think…it'll be okay to…"

"Don't pull that with me. I know that if I walked into the TARDIS you would have instantly thought I was going to leave you behind." The Doctor blurted out, poring the syrup.

Eves eyes wavered from the Doctors. Now that she thought of it, she would have felt this way. She just sighed and sat down on the couch pulling her legs up to her chest.

"Just like I know your insecure staying in the same room as me." He said poking Eves legs.

"How do you know that?"

"You try to make yourself appear as small as you can because you're afraid of me. Which isn't what you're supposed to feel for me. If I wanted to harm you I would have done so already." He said setting the waffles down in her lap.

"Can you blame me Doctor? I'm in a strange mans house, in a land I'm not familiar with, and I'm only 6…yes I'm scared." Eve whispered looking down at the waffles. "I saw my mothers grave today…for some reason that scared me far more then even being with a strange man." She put the waffles down next to her on the corner table. The Doctor knealed down in front of her and took her hand.

"Why?"

"I think…it cements my feelings that I am truly alone. Eve if said strange man wants to take me in…my whole world has…its gone. Everything I once knew and had was gone and I don't know what I'm going to do now aside from travel with you." She said and once again pulled her knees up to her chest. She pulled a necklace from around her neck. She held them out to the Doctor who looked hesitant in taking them.

"They're my hearts, they're small and weak. They shutter sometimes, almost to the point of breaking, They're not strong, but if you want them you can have them. As long as you promise not to break them." The Doctor looked at the necklace with two hearts on it. They were silver in color but the centers were red. With the small etchings on the front that said 'Eves hearts' When he looked back up at Eve he knew that she wasn't only handing him a necklace he was giving her permission to love her. To care for this small child who seemed to look younger every moment. As if she were slowly coming out of her disguise.

"As long as you promise to do the same with mine." He answered putting the necklace on himself and stashed it in his shirt.

The Doctor slowly pulled the young girl into his arms and that seemed to break the wall and Eve began to cry uncontrollably till she nearly fell asleep in his arms.

The Doctor pulled the couch away from the fireplace some more and then pulled the mattress from the bed and lay it next to the couch.

"What are you doing?" Eve asked sleepily. She crawled off the couch and onto the mattress. Yes she was in fact losing her disguise. She was getting more and more comfortable in front of the Doctor. He chuckled when he saw her curl into a little ball. Probably a position she grew accustomed to while living in the cold. He covered her up with a heavy blanket and he himself lay down on the couch with his legs propped up on the arm rest.

"Wouldn't it make more sense if I slept on the couch? Your so much more taller then me." She said and slowly went to lay on the couch nearly rooting him out of his place.

"No no…its not right for you to just sleep on a couch. Its very uncomfortable on here and I'd rather your back grow straight.

"Grow straight?" She asked and lay on her back looking up at him. He pointed to a long mirror in one of the corners. She looked in it and giggled running her fingers down her face.

"I…guess I'll be okay now." She said and lay back down looking up at him. She yawned and stretched out over the mattress. She was almost asleep when she felt an outstretched arm over her midsection. She looked up at the Doctor who's eyes were closed and his face was relaxed he himself looked as if he were a teenager with this relaxed state. She reached down and set her own hand on his. Almost to scared to let her hand fall. But when she did his own large hand moved around to hold hers. Such a small gesture, but it make her feel secure for once. For once in such a long time.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Authors Notes: A whole lot more cuteness! If some of you are wondering why the story is going to slow...its cause I'm building of character. **_

* * *

_**My Love**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Growing Pains**_

The Doctor woke up the next morning to see his daughter curled around his arm, half on the mattress and her legs wrapped up in his. Her face for once didn't look like she was on the verge of tears, actually she looked very calm and pretty for once.

He tried to recall the night before. He lightly pressed his two fingers against the locket under his shirt. He then noticed his bowtie was missing. He looked down and in his daughters tiny hands was the purple piece of fabric. She was clutching it in one hand as if something may happen to it if she didn't.

He thought of something and then looked at his own hand. He had his other hand still in hers a silent gesture of comfort. He knew now and from now on it would be touch and go with her. Her hearts were fragile as she had told him. She asked him to help her mend them and keep them safe.

He leaned over and kissed her cheek before uncurling himself from her form before going in search of the bathroom and shower.

Upon his return he seen that Eve wasn't sleeping anymore, but in fact she was out by the creek. Once again sitting there, but this time she had her boots off to the side and her stockings pulled off. She was soaking her feet in the mineral water which was kind of an inky green color as if you were playing with water colors and the water now holds every color on the small pad of water colors.

When the Doctor walked up to her she was rubbing her legs lightly. He wasn't sure if perhaps she woke up with a cramp in them from the way she and he slept. Or perhaps the water was just to cold because it was called Autumn Creek and the water did tend to get really really cold sometimes.

"Hey…want me to make us some breakfast?" The Doctor asked. Eve looked up at him, there were tears in her eyes.

"No…no I'm not hungry. I'm not used to eating so much." She tried to act like nothing was going on. The Doctor reached out and touched her leg and sighed feeling how bad they were shaking.

"Growing pains? I figured you'd be done with these with how much you grew a bit ago."

"My body says otherwise." She said and gasped feeling the bout of pain returning.

"Come on them lets get you warm. Cold water will just make things worse. A bit of a Vitamin E rub and hot blankets will help you." He said and picked her up. She gasped and buried her face in her fathers waste coat.

"I'm sorry…I seem to just be getting sick or in pain when I'm with you."

"Its actually because your body didn't know how to react until its near a body that's just like it." The Doctor lay his daughter down on the mattress and went over to the door and turned around.

"I'm not going anywhere…but my stuff is on the TARDIS…just sit tight alright." He asked and pointed toward the large blue box just outside the door and off the stone path.

"Promise?" She asked and the Doctor strode forward and gathered her up in his arms and held her close.

"I'll never leave you. I promise." The Doctor walked out the door and into the TARDIS. His hand covered his hearts for a moment and took a deep breath. That girl, that poor little girl being left alone on the New York streets and all he can do is old her. He wished he had been there, in his mind he kept cursing his wife out. What could she have possibly been thinking? Keeping her away from him could have been the worst idea ever. He could protect his daughter more then just hiding her like she did. But then again he couldn't blame his wife for doing such a thing. It was after all Materinal instinct to protect the one you bare…isn't it?

The Doctor walked back into the cottage again and looked around at Eve who was hugging her knees, her face was screwed up in a painful scowl. He walked over as quietly as he could and sat down on the mattress.

"Its okay, I'm okay just another bit of pain. I'll be alright. No ones ever died from growing pains…I think." She thought of this and looked up at the Doctor who shook his head with a soft smile.

"I haven't got a clue." He said which was actually a lie. Loads of people died from situations caused from growing pains.

"Alright sit up and pull down your stockings again…better yet you might want to just forget them for a little bit." He said taking them off her and walking over to dirty laundry that had just been created by himself after his shower.

"I'm going to put on some hot water and mix this up alright. Just sit tight for a little while and curl up with that blanket. It's a heating one." He said and motioned toward a bright blue blanket.

A few minutes later the Doctor walked back over to her and chuckled. "Honestly child…that blanket looks like its swallowed you whole." He said sitting down across from her.

"But it feels nice. I've never felt a blanket this soft before." She mumbled from under the blanket. The only thing visable from under it were her little cheeks to her top.

"You've never had fleece?" He asked and stood up when the tea pot began to whistle.

"No…it feels like well…like what I figured clouds would feel like. Although I know perfectly well that clouds are wet and just evaporated water." Eve looked up at her father who walked back over with a bowl and began to stir things into it.

"While that is true, I would have made the same assumption as you." He said and sprinkled something into the mixture.  
"Alright let me see one of your legs. Its going to be a bit warm. Not hot mind you." He said and took a great big glob into his hand and began to smear it onto her legs. He then pulled a towel around both legs then firmly wrapped the fleece blanket back around her.

Eve suddenly felt the warmth seep into every part of her leg.

"Are you alright now?" He asked only for her to curl back up and put her head on his hand.

"Mmhum…" He heard her murmur. He ran his fingers through her hair. She curled in tighter and almost…did he hear something? He did it again and the sound she made was a bit like that of a cats purr. Even a soft smile could be seen on her lips. She was content, and warm. Although he was sure she was still in pain, he could tell it wasn't that much anymore. Looking down at this little girl, he missed so much of her life, and yet she allowed him to join in on her own. He could feel his own hearts wrap around hers. He felt warm himself, pulling her up and into his arms holding her tightly to him as she napped. He didn't want to let her go, never. Not for one second did he ever want to let her go again. This little girl was all he could have hoped for. Something to hold onto in his old age. A little bit of hope in this his darkest hour.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Authors Notes: Whoohoo I'm on a roll this week. I need to keep going but the kids are demanding noms :D**_

* * *

_**My Love**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Sledding**_

~Thunk!~

What was that?

Eve slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room before sitting up all the way. The fire had gone low and it was a bit nippy in the room.

~Thunk~

There it was again.

Eve slowly looked toward the door. She pulled the blanket around herself and opened the door a little. When she did the jacket fell from the nob and she reached down to pick it up.

"Put it on and come outside. Its going to snow here tonight." Her father called to her

~Thunk~

Oh that's what the sound was.

Eve smiled seeing her father chopping wood. A breeze wipped through her hair and she noticed her hat was still laying by the creek. It was probably frozen now.

"How long was I out?" She asked. The Doctor shrugged.

"I suppose about an hour or so. Not long at all." He hit the piece of wood again. There was a healthy stack near the door already.

"It snows a lot in New York just not in a lot of places that we can play in it. Most people salt there roofs so it doesn't get stuck up there and cave the roof in. The streets are to slushy, I think the last time I played in the snow was when mom took me to New Jersey for the weekend one Christmas. I can't remember why we went it was for her job though." Eve sat down pulling the jacket on and pulling the blanket around her legs to make sure she didn't get pains again.

"Oh um…" She pulled his bowtie out of her pocket and held it out to him. Then noticed that he had replaced it.

"Keep it…the one that was in your hair fell out someplace. I didn't find it in the cottage perhaps its somewhere out here or in the TARDIS…but you do need a replacement." He said with a smile. "Besides…the other one was from old me. That ones new me. Far more stylish." He said turning Eve around and tieing her hair back up. She turned around and looked up at the Doctor who chuckled.

"Does it…look funny?"

"No…I just never thought I'd use a bow tie in a little girls hair. I honestly didn't think your mother could have children. Specially after what the people at Demons Run did to your grandmother Amy. They insured she couldn't have anymore children after your mother." The Doctor walked back over and continued to use the axe.

"Can I help?" Eve felt really bad not helping when he was sweating so much from all the work he was doing.

"No don't worry about it. I'm almost done." He said and looked up when Eve stepped back into the house. He didn't mind, she was probably cold.

Upon the Doctors own return into the house he smelt something quite lovely. He looked around seeing the pot on the stove boiling with something in it. Two bowls left out and Eve wearing his apron. His smile disappeared when he noticed she was using his chair to even cook.

"Hey are you going to be alright with that? You're a bit short." He walked over to see the chicken soup cooking.

"Oh I've cooked loads of times Doctor really. I'll be just fine." She said pointing toward the fire. "Once you get that going this should be done." She said and taste tested the soup before adding a few things herself.

A few moments passed and the fire was roaring hot. He turned to announce this when his daughter circled the couch with two hot bowls of soup.

"Who taught you how to cook?"

"Well…I don't know if you knew but I worked at a deli and we had soups of the day there. I learned how to make chicken noodle, tomato, chili, and vegetable soups. Not much to know but in a bind it sure helps." She said and smiled into the bowl as she blew the steam from the top.

"Where did you get the stuff to make it?" He asked and Eve pointed to the TARDIS.

"She let you in? Without me?" He asked and Eve looked at him confused.

"She? Its…just a machine isn't it?" Eve asked and looked around and out the window at the giant blue police box.

"No…she's alive and can probably hear you. Although I'm sure she'll forgive you since you didn't know."

"So…when I walk in and I feel like someones watching me…its probably true?" She asked and looked back down at her food. "It's a bit of a creepy feeling."

"It will be for a little while but I'll assure you the TARDIS is a perfectly capable machine, and she's been my constant companion since the very beginning with my grand daughter Susan." The Doctor said.

"Grand daughter? You've had children before me?"

"Yeah…I was married when I was really young, and I had children too. And of course grandchildren. Susan and Victoria."

"Tell me about Gallefrey. Mama told me that's where you're from."

"We my love…we. We are called Timelords from the red planet of Gallefrey."

"Wait…Timelord…even me? Wouldn't it be Timelady?"

"No…no um…I didn't make up the term it was just…made."

"Well we're the only ones left we could make up our own rules now…right. I can be a Timelady if I want to be." Eve blew on her soup and took a bite. The Doctor couldn't help but smile at her declaration. It was true they were the only ones left and who was going to stop her from being called a Timelady.

"And whats this calling me Doctor then. You shouldn't call me that, specially if your my daughter. I guess its only proper since I know your name for you to know m…"

"Papa then." She said and pointed to his soup. "It should be cool now."

"don't you want to know my name?" He asked looking down at her in awe.

"Well…kids don't actually call there parents by name. I called my mama just that. Mama. I don't want to call you by your name…its not right." She said and looked up at her father and then slowly stood up and backed away from him. He didn't look mad, just a bit amazed really.

"I think…you're the only one whose ever…not wanted to know. No one in existence except your mother and Clara know…and Clara knows because your mama blurted it out to her."

The Doctor felt Eves small hands on his. He looked into her eyes and saw a soft smile.

"I think the title of Papa is a much more fitting title for you anyways. Better then some dirty old name anyway." She said and jumped when she heard something off in the distance. She looked at her father who chuckled.

"Its just the snow falling from the trees." He opened the window to show Eve the snow had been falling for some time now.

"Look at it all!" Eve giggled and ran out the door looking at all the snow on the ground which was much less then what was on the trees and roof. "Come on Papa come play with me!" She giggled oh that sound…there it was. Something that the Doctor had been waiting for her to do for some time now. That laugh. Such a beautiful thing and sounded so much like his mother too. Now that he looked at Eve she looked a whole lot like him. Her hair wasn't stuck under some hat it had the same part as his did and it lay a bit lazily off to the side. Even her eyes were his too. What did River do clone him? Which was impossible River didn't have that sort of equipment. Although…Eve had Amys build when she was a child.

"Come on lets get something warm on first. I've got a large jacket and pants you can fit into and I think I may have some boots you can slip into for the time being. I'm afraid I don't have many childrens cloths on the TARDIS. Don't normally have children there." He said and motioned for the door and pulled a larger jacket out trading her for the old one she was wearing.

"Eve?" He opened the door a bit more and pulled out a sled. He almost expected her to squee…but only looked confused.

"Whats that?" She asked. The Doctor made a noise that made Eve look even more confused.

"Oh that's it…I am going to take you sledding all day…and you have no say so in the matter!" He said and picked up Eve.

"Will it hurt?" She asked.

"Well…not normally but I do hear if you run into something you will." He said and put the sled down climbing on himself and planting Eve in front of himself.

"Alright…really?" The Doctor asked the girl let out a shakey.

"No…but I have a feeling you don't c…" she was cut off by the Doctor kicking off. "Papa!" She screamed and heard her father whoop with laughter. When they finally came to a stop at the bottom they both fell off the sled laughing.

"So?" The Doctor asked.

"I donno…I may have to do that again to make sure I enjoyed it." She said laying there giggling.

"Alright…for scientific purposes." He said


	7. Chapter 7

_**Authors: Always watch out for the man with a monkey...might not be human. **_

* * *

_**My Love**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Nights**_

Eves eyes snapped open and she looked around. Her father wasn't on the couch like always. She looked around to see the Doctor leaning on the wall peeking out the window. Eve jumped when she heard a tree fall.

"Whats going on?" Eve asked hiding under her blanket.

"Shhh…they're almost finished. Always come this time of year to get firewood." He said closing the blinds when he felt Eve hugging his midsection

"What does?" She asked even lower.

"Yeti's" The Doctor whispered and leaned closer to the ground picking her up slightly pulling her onto his lap.

"Promise me Eve…never to go outside the cottage on full moon nights. Its how they see in the dark." He whispered and jumped clinging to the child when they began to hammer on the tree to make it smaller and easier to carry.

"I promise Papa…" She whispered burying her face in her fathers waste coat.

Suddenly everything stopped and Eve pulled away from her fathers coat. Perhaps it was all over and they had gone. But that's when she heard the loudest roar. She not only heard it but she felt it in her chest too. Her father held her tightly refusing to let go even when she wanted to run away from the horrid sound.

And just as soon as the roar echoed across the cannon walls…it was gone. The Doctor finally pulled away from the child and looked out the window. They were gone and the Timelord and his daughter were alone again.

"Why did they come here?" Eve asked being carried back over to the mattress and laid down.

"They've always come during full moons. This is the only glade that has trees and it's the coldest part of the year here. And the years last only 180 days here. Its half a year to earth. The good thing is when they take a tree they plant more in its wake. They always replace what they take. So we've always let things be. They come take the eldest of the trees, and plant a sapling in its place." The Doctor said and lay back down on the couch.

"But why didn't you want to be seen?" Eve asked curling back up ready to go to sleep.

" On the side of being good with nature…they don't like what they don't understand. They'd more than likely bust down the door and kill us both." The Doctor whispered putting his head down and looked at her. She looked scared up at him.

"Your grandfather took them on once. Came back with a missing arm, busted jaw, a few missing teeth, and half his hair pulled out. That man was fearless. But he had my mother in his arms. Such a tiny thing she was. Some of the rare times I got to stay with them both. They were both on the council, so I hardly got to see them together." He said and put his arm behind his head and kept his other in reach for Eve to hold.

Eve looked up at her father. She had never heard him talk of his parents before.

"Was she pretty?" Eve asked yawning.

"Id like to think so. " The Doctor turned his head slightly to look at his daughter who smiled up at him.

"The last time I seen him was about 200 years ago I think. She had been shamed. She and another woman had shamed themselves. Had to cut their hair, and stand with their hands in front of their faces as if they were weeping angels." He sighed and closed his eyes.

"What about your dad?" She asked. The Doctor shook his head.

"I don't know. He went missing and no one knew where." He said patting her hand.

"Sleep now…tomorrow I guess it's best if we left here. We've been here for a month now. I can feel the TARDIS getting restless." The Doctor said yawning rather loudly. "And get you some new shoes…I think you've stopped growing now."

Morning came all too soon for Eve. It felt like she had just closed her eyes when the Doctor shook her awake.

"Come on love it's a new day. We've got to clean up a bit before we leave. "

Cleaning up wasn't that hard, it just involved cleaning the dishes putting them back where they belong and then fitting the mattress back onto the bed. So they were back on the TARDIS and ready to go within 15 minutes.

"Where should we go to get your shoes?" The Doctor leaned against the console to think.

"How about London? I haven't been there yet…and your accent says you have." She giggled excitedly.

"Now just because I have a British accent doesn't mean I got it from there. Lots of places speak like this. "

"Oh right…okay…" She giggled. The Doctor smiled at her and nodded.  
"Alright then…London it is." He said and began to work his magic on the TARDIS. The Doctor suddenly stopped and looked at Eve who was watching his every move.

"Well come here…I'm not going to do this myself." He said and motioned for Eve to come over to him. She stood up from the chair and walked over to him. "Alright…grab that and pull back." He motioned to a stick and smiled when she did as he said.

"Now pull that down and that up." She did this too and then the Doctor motioned to a button. "And that too and we'll be on our way." Eve smiled and reached over to push the button only for her to get a heavy electric shock that threw her off her feet.

"Eve!" The Doctor ran over to his daughter who moaned rubbing her blackened hand.

"She doesn't like me." Eve said sitting up looking down at her hand which had a bit of a burn mark from where the metal of the button had burned her.

"I donno what went wrong. You did everything right." He thought about it slapping the console. "Bad girl…how can you do that to my own child. Honestly." The Doctor saw the lights dim a bit.

"I think she's apologizing want to try again?" He asked. She shook her head and stood up.

"No…she just doesn't like me so Im just going to stay away from her till she gets used to me." Eve said and sat back down. The Doctor came back over to her with a small tin box. He opened it and pulled out the burn cream and began to smear it onto her burned hand.

Eves hand was sore but wrapped up tight. She held the Doctors hand as they walked down the street past shops and stands near a market place selling old things or things for super cheap. No shoes actually caught either of their eyes. But the Doctor did stop and look at a few things and explained to Eve what they had been used for. She noticed that people in England did things differently than those in the America's.

"Papa look at that!" The was a man with a music box and on top of the music box was a monkey. The Doctor smiled and walked over to the man.

"Doctor how have you been my old friend." The man clapped his arms around the Doctor who chuckled.

"Better then could be expected after becoming a widower."

"Oh no Lady River?" The man looked down at Eve who hid behind the Doctor shyly.

"But she gave you something to hold onto yes?" The man asked. The Doctor smiled and nodded.

"Yes…we have a daughter, Eve. Just 6 years old."

"So young…shes a bit tall for her age."

"I'll be 7 soon. If that calendar back there on the bank is right. I'll be 7 next week." She informed them and smiled.

"Oh and Christmas just around the corner too. Sticking in London then? Always seems to have activities around that time." The man said looking around at the monkey which was putting a flower in Eves hair. Eve giggled and kissed the monkeys head. The monkey took its hat off and put it back on again.

"Daphradore…don't you go charming her too. Her mama is River Song. She probably has a gun hidden too."

"No…no guns. I don't like them." Eve said taking her father's hand again. "Nasty business those things."

"More like your Papa then huh? He doesn't use guns either. He just uses that pointy lighty thing." He said with a chuckle.

"Sonic Screwdriver." The doctor pulled it out and looked at the monkey who chirped and pointed to a police officer heading there way.

"Well I hate to hug and run Doctor but we know my kind isn't welcome here." The man bowed and ran back off where he had come from.

"Dabble! Your tail is showing!" The Doctor yelled. The man laughed and his tail wound back around his waist.

"Cute monkey." Eve smiled running her fingers over the flower.

"She's his wife." This caused Eve to stop and stare at her father.

"Wife?!" He laughed at her outburst. So many new things to teach her.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Authors Notes: Heres another one. More about the man and his monkey wife haha. A bit of child pouty 'oops I messed up' and next chapter might have a bit of an argument. **_

* * *

_**My Love**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Presents**_

The plaza by midday was crowded and Eve found herself to be a bit claustrophobic and it showed when someone brushed up against her. The Doctor finally took notice of her and they went into a small tea shop.

"Are you alright?" The Doctor put his hand on her forehead and smiled at her.

"I don't like too many people closing in on me."

"Neither did your mom actually." He said looking up at the waiter who brought over a tea pot and hot water.

"Oh hey there, out looking around with your dad?" The man smiled down at Eve who just nodded at the man and scooted closer to the Doctor. "Oh a bit shy then isn't she Doctor?" The man asked putting the tea into the tea pot.

"Its alright though. I like her just the way she is."

"Do you know everyone here Papa?" Eve asked looking up at the Doctor who smiled down at her.

"Not everyone just the places I frequent." The Doctor pored a bit of sugar into his tea cup and then looked at her.

"Two please." She said and looked around at the horse carriage that went by. "For a little while I worked at the stables in Central Park…I got laid off when the man said I looked to be struggling with things." Eve jumped when she heard a rumble in the distance.

"There's that rain that was threatening to spout." The waiter said pouring the tea.

"Looks like we'll have to hold off on finding you some shoes Eve." The Doctor took a sip of his tea and then poured a bit of milk into it. "We'll go to the book store in a bit…" Eve gasped and clung to the Doctor. As a loud crack could be heard from so close to the shop.

"Oh that sounded like it hit somewhere down the street." The waiter turned and chuckled seeing the Doctor with his tea on his shirt and Eve looking very sad at the floor.

Now Eve had done it, she was sure he was going to get rid of her now. What parent wanted a child who was afraid of loud noises, broke things, and ruined peoples cloths.

Now you need to know that Eve is only 6 years old almost 7 so little things were major things. In her head…she ruined the Doctors day.

"Eve?" The voice called her name and she looked up at the Doctor through tear soaked eyes.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to." Her voice was shaking as she leaned over to pick up the pieces of glass on the floor.

"Did you get burned?" Okay that's not what she expected to hear from him. She looked up at her father. The Doctor was about to kneel down to help when a piece of glass cut into her finger. She gasped and stuck her finger into her mouth.

"Did it get you?" One of the waiters asked having come over to clean up the mess. "Oh it did. I'll go get you a…" the waiter stopped when he saw the wound just disappear. Luckily for them the Doctor helped this shop and the owner with an alien invasion in the kitchen electronics. So they knew he wasn't normal and the Doctors kid was probably not normal either.

"Wish I had that good of a healing ability." He said cleaning up the cup off the floor.

"It's a talent we all have from our planet." The Doctor picked up Eve and walked toward the front door.

"But its still raining Papa…"

"What…you've never danced in the rain?" The Doctor chuckled. "How else am I going to get this tea off my shirt?" The Doctor laughed when they ran out into the rain. Down the way a small band was still playing under the protection of their tent. Most of everyone else was packing up shop. That's when Eve stopped and looked through a second hand shop. She saw little boots, but of course normally she didn't think she could have them specially since her money was gone, and her father at one point told her he was penniless. So didn't think he could afford it. Even if it were from a second hand shop.

She suddenly felt her father pick her up again. She looked up at her father. His eyes were staring quite angrily down the alleyway. She saw it too, but when she turned away she couldn't remember what she was looking at.

"What's wrong Papa?" Eve asked only to feel the Doctor hold onto her tighter and hush her.

"We need to find a place to hide."

"Doctor!" The Doctor jumped when he was called down an alleyway to their right. "Come get out of the rain." The man that had the monkey for a wife motioned for them to get into a house. It wasn't big actually it was very slender, but it was homely especially from what Eve was used to…a small spot in a storm drain.

"It's warm in here." Eve jumped when the monkey started to talk.

"It's warmer over here by the fire. Why don't you two dry off? That…man keeps staring at our home. You don't think he'll try to break in?"

"Those are those…things that…mom tried to hide me from. Papa how did they find me?" Eve buried her face in the towel that the monkey-wife gave to her.

"Is that what killed your wife friend Doctor?"

"No…but they're the ones that trained her to try to kill me."

"Such strange situations men meet there wives." Dabble whispered and scratched his wife around her neck. She purred and leaned into it.

"Papa…what do we do now?" Eve pulled the Doctor down and started to try and dry his hair. She pulled his jacket from his shoulders and put it onto the stool near the fire to dry.

"I'm sure they've got an army going right about now Eve darling. I don't think we…"

"The Roof then. We'll go out the roof and back down the plaza." Eve said catching the Doctor by surprise.

"You're no monkey sweet heart you might fall."

"Oh come now I used to do this sort of thing when I was late for work." Eve smiled and held out her hand to the Doctor.

"Trust me?" She asked taping her necklace which was still around his neck and could be seen through the wet white shirt.

"With all my hearts." He whispered

"Come on then…I'd like to stay alive to see my birthday!" She said running up the spiral staircase to a room where they were able to climb out onto the balcony. Both of which climbed out, and began to run from roof top to roof top than down onto an awning and climbed down onto a bench and ran into the TARDIS.

Both collapsed onto the floor and laughed hard. They were soooo scared. Eve rolled onto her side and looked at her father.

"Can they get in here?" eve asked.

"Nope the TARDIS won't allow it. She knows what they did to your grandmother and mother. I don't think they're on speaking terms." The Doctor said and suddenly saw Eve pause and stare at something on the floor. He smiled to himself, he had saw Eve looking at those shoes in the window and apparently his future self had went and purchased them just so she could get them right now.

"How?" She asked looking hard at the shoes. She even reached out and touched them as if they were a hologram or a trick.

"I can't explain time travel very well…except that I got you those shoes…in the future…so I could bring them to you in the past." The Doctor nearly jumped out of his own shoes when Eve turned around. She had tears going down her cheeks. The Doctor reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace much like the one that Eve had gave him.

"I know I haven't been in your life from the very beginning like I would have wanted, but I'm here now. I'm going to hold you till you don't want to be, I'll keep you till you choose for me to give you away, and in return…these are my hearts. They've been broken and mended so many times by many good people…so I'm going to need your help to forget these scars, these holes, black marks…keep them safe." The Doctor put the necklace on Eve. She ran her fingers over the hearts which were held together by piece of string, metal, chains, and even a piece of cloth. But under it all she could read 'Papa's hearts' just like hers said 'Eve's Hearts'

"I promise." She threw her arms around her father and cried again, but this time she had a smile. A bright smile that made the Doctor happy. Even his own hearts felt like they were going to burst.


	9. Chapter 9

_**My Love**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**U.N.I.T**_

Eve slowly woke up to feel her father walking her through a light green hallway. It was just bricks painted green. He stopped outside a door and knocked. A moment later the door opened and a woman with long brown hair and mocha skin looked out.

"Doctor…I didn't think I'd ever see you again." The woman said and motioned for him to come in. "Coffee, tea?" she asked and then nearly jumped when she heard a moan and a small child peaked out from inside his jacket. It was raining outside still so the Doctor walked his daughter inside UNIT headquarters with his daughter tucked away.

" What…have you brought me Doctor? An animal, another fish human that looks like a mermaid? That…was the talk of the conference by the way. Too bad we can't show those pictures to the public."

"Its…nothing unusual to me. Its my daughter and you're the only Doctor I know whose studied my old specks enough to know how to give her a full physical. She's just turned 7 and…"

"Daughter?" The woman jumped up and turned on the com on her desk. "Kate come look. The Doctors got a baby!"

"Well not a baby parse…but…yes…she's my baby." The Doctor looked down at the little girl fondly. Kate Stuart walked in and looked around.

"Avarii what are you talking about Doctor…which o…oh…" She saw the Doctor with a little girl in his arms. She was actually far smaller then the Doctor thought she was. She was a little below average for a human child her age, but to Timelords this child who was just 7 was still an infant to them.

"Whose this?" Kate asked. Eve gasped as Kate kneeled down. "Oh she's so shy." Kate giggled as Eve hid in her fathers jacket again.

"I promised your dad once that if I had children, his and mine would be as good friends as he and I were."

"So just a bit tolerant of each other's ideas?" Kate winked and giggled.

"Alright then lets get her on the table. I need her to take off her shoes. " Avarii said patting the table and smiled at Eve who walked on her tiny feet over to the table.

"So you're a little Timelord too huh?" Kate asked as the Doctor helped her up. Eve just nodded her head and looked down shyly.

"Its alright we're friends of your dad…my dad and he go way back."

"All the way to my second regeneration actually." The Doctor said and pulled something out of his pocket and held it out to Eve who looked at it.

"And this is your Papa too?" Eve asked holding up the picture for Kate.

"Yes…I wish he could have seen you though. He was wondering just when the Doctor was going to bring home a woman and have children. So do I know the lucky lady?"

"Your records might display a woman named River Song. She's passed now so you can add that to the record." The Doctor looked around at Eve who giggled when her knee was hit with a small hammer and it moved on its own. She looked up at her father who leaned against the table.

"Its to test your reflexes. My left knee is kind of knobby so it doesn't have much of a reflex anymore." He said tapping it.

"Liar." Eve giggled at him.

Kate sat in the small rolly chair and watched the child having a full childes physical done in front of her. But this wasn't an ordinary child, I was a Timelords child. One that's been born to the Doctor. Someone who's always seemed so sad, yet tries to hide it all from the world. Someone who needed a new reason to smile. There he was right in front of them smiling. It wasn't faked either, yet there was a small glint of worry, and sadness at the same time.

"Eve…can I get you to lay back?" The woman asked. The Doctor helped his daughter to lay back and held her tiny hand. Her fingers were just big enough to hold his thumb all the way around.

"Alright I'm going to make sure all your organs are where they're supposed to be. Hopefully we have everything right on this chart." Avarii said and smiled down at Eve tickling her sides before beginning.

Eve gasped when Avarii pulled up her shirt. The little girl quickly pulled it back down and swatted at the woman.

"Hey its alright, I wasn't going to hurt you. I was just going to check and see if your stomach, kidney's, lungs, oh and your hearts were growing right. Can't have someone as young as you and as precious as you get hurt." The woman said and looked at the Doctor who went back to holding the little girls hand. The Doctor pulled up the girls shirt only a bit so she could check her organs.

"Well it would seem that her organs are growing alright. Although I'm not sure what size they should be about this time. But human wise they're the size they should be. " Avarii helped Eve down.

"Whats that?" Eve pointed at a huge lamp hanging on the ceiling.

"That's for us to look at people better. Especially when there are so many people hanging around someone who needs surgery really badly." Avarii said and helped her up onto the weight machine. "And your 46 pounds…not to bad…bit under weight, but you'll get there…lets see how tall you are." She pulled on a small stick on the back of the machine and smiled at Eve who giggled when the stick was put on her head.

"Now stand up as tall as you can. No not on your tip toes silly." The Doctor chuckled when Eve looked around when the Doctor wrote something down on a piece of paper.

"Alright now we're going to have to give you some shots…"

"Shots?" Eve suddenly jumped into the Doctors arms.

"I've already taken care of those." The Doctor said. The woman closed a cabinet and walked back over to her papers.

"Alright then lets see your hearing is great, your sight is perfect, your speech levels are…well something I think your father would have been at, at your age. However by human standards she needs to eat more. Her weight is a bit under the margine but that's alright you might end up getting another growth spurt in no time." She said closing a file. "Whats her name?"

The room went silent and then the UNIT Doctor looked up from her paper. "She does have a name doesn't she?"

"She has a name…but she doesn't know it. Her mother knew and and so do I…but that's a name she will get when she turns 200 weather she wants to be renamed something new like I did and cast her name to the stars is up to her. But right now. We just call her Eve." The Doctor said running his hand down Eves back to reassure her that there weren't going to be any shots today.

"So we'll just call her Eve Doctor. That way we don't have to go searching for a Jane Doe. We have tons of those here." Avarii said and smiled at Eve.

"There we go a clean bill of health for you. Just eat a bit more and you'll be just fine alright kiddo." Avarii said and put the file in a large stack of papers. "Now what about daddy?" Avarii stepped forward and just giggled when the Doctor picked Eve up and walked her toward the door.

"Oh no not me, just her. Sorry gotta dash, I'll see you again next year for her follow up Avarii!" The Doctor ran out listening to a giggling Eve.

"She was nice."

"She lost so much more then we ever could. Her husband was killed in combat while she was pregnant…the stress caused her to miscarry." The Doctor walked into the TARDIS letting Eve in and sat down on the stepped for a second tying her shoes. She took a certain sense of pride in these shoes.

"It's a pity really I think she would have made a great mom." For some reason this struck a chord with the Doctor. It was like she had hit him.

"Better then your mom then?" He asked glaring at her.

"I didn't say that. I just meant her baby would have been lucky."

"Lucky what? To have lived without a father like you? Do you think you were lucky without me?" The Doctor was right in her face now.

"No…no that's not what I meant Papa." Eves eyes were clouded by tears now.

"Then what is it? Did you want to go with her then? Did you want to be her daughter then?" The Doctor was pushing buttons and pulling levers again around the console and stopped looking at her. His button lip was poking out in savage anger.

"Please Papa…think about this! I didn't say those things." She backed into the doors. She didn't know what to do or say. So she walked down the stairs and into the under area from the console. She sat in a corner and looked down at her shoe laces. Just what got into her father to make him so angry.

"He's just jealous." Eve jumped seeing Clara standing in front of her. She didn't even know that she had came into the TARDIS much less where they were. "He's out by the creek brooding. He know what he said was wrong…but he won't admit it." Clara helped Eve from the corner and pushed her toward the doors.

"I donno what to do…everything I said before…made things worse." Eve sat down on a step only to be picked up and shoved toward the door.

"Just go give him a hug. It fixes everything." She said and looked down at the young lady who looked rather bashful. "If he wants you to explain everything just tell him to shut up." Clara said waving Eve off.

Eve looked around to see her father down by the creek where she normally sat. She walked toward the waters edge and sat down.

"Finally decided to come out of your hole?" The Doctor grumbled flicking a rock into the water.

"You're my Papa…" She whispered putting her head down on the Doctors shoulder. She took his hand and ran her fingers over it playing with the grooves and his nails.

"what?" The Doctor asked seeing the look on Eves face.

"I don't need a mother…I need you. You're my Papa…and that's all I need." Eve said pretty much pouncing him into the wet creek bed.

"But you said…"

"Oh shut up." She growled and hugged him tightly. "You're my Papa…so let it be…unless…you don't want me…" Eve sat up and shuttered from the feeling. She didn't like that feeling of being without him.

"No…I like it better this way." He said hugging her close to him again. "Its been two months now since you've moved in with me. We should celebrate." He said standing up. Eve however didn't share his enthusiasm. She continued to sit there.

"No…I'm alright just being here. I've got the best gift any celebration could ever give me." She leaned against the Doctors leg. "I have my Papa." She smiled up at him.

"Alright…maybe just some tea."

"Oh and Jammies?"

"I haven't let you try fish fingers and custard yet!" Oh no he looked so happy about that…and Eve gritted her teeth and looked at him.

"Um…I…don't like fish." That's it…there it went. She thinks she broke his hearts. He faked having a heart attack and flopped onto the ground.

"Oh come on its not the end of the universe you know."

"Yes it is…my own offspring doesn't like fish fingers."

"Oh come on Papa…I have a recipe for custard filled donuts and I think I can crush up some fish and put it inside. It'll be a fish fingers and custard filled donut." She smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Authors Notes: Yeah this is complaining pretty much. but hey we get to meet the Yeti :D**_

* * *

_**My Love**_

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Step 1**_

She had been keeping to herself again. He wasn't even going to ask her why. He knew why, it was because of him and his stupid mouth, lousy temper, and crap jealousy.

This morning when he was making breakfast he was sure it was because he moved so fast, she jumped and cringed away from his hand. He was just holding his hand out for the Jam. But it was the face, and the way she looked that made him wonder if his wife was a bit abusive toward her, or perhaps her nanny.

He looked out of the cottage seeing Eve drawing the creek and waterfall. She had a great ability to draw, but not paint. He tired to get her to paint the glade for him. She just shook her head and went back into the woods to draw. Now that he thinks of it, perhaps she was just saying no she didn't want to paint, not that she couldn't. The Doctor sighed to himself and leaned against the door frame. Just what could he do to make her feel better, he wasn't looking for forgiveness. He wanted his baby back.

He suddenly jumped when the sun went down behind the cliffs.

"Eve it's a full moon tonight come inside or the Yeti's will get you." He called and went inside. He was going to make her favorite food, she loved chicken and dumplings. Although she falls asleep almost right after eating it though.

He already had the chicken on to boil and Eve still wasn't inside. He wasn't to sure what was going on the sun had already gone down and the sky was orangish pink now. He looked outside the window just in time to see a yeti walking toward an unsuspecting Eve who must not have heard him earlier.

The Doctors hearts skipped a beat and he was out the door just in time to see the Yeti look over Eves paper and at the picture. How odd? The Doctor stood there and watched the creature as he just watched her draw on the piece of paper.

"Its not that good." Eve told the giant as she continued to draw. So she knew it was there. "My mom was so much better at drawing then I ever will be. Her birthday would have been tomorrow, and I always drew her a picture…I don't know why I still do it. She's gone." Eve said throwing the piece of paper on the ground.

"You still have your dad." A voice…the creature actually had a workable language the TARDIS could understand.

The Doctor hid so they couldn't hear him. Perhaps this is just what Eve needed an outside source to talk her troubles to. Even if it was an oversized yeti.

"It's a difficult situation, he didn't even know I existed till three months ago…and I'm sure the fact that he was a father was thrown on his lap and he felt obligated to taking full guardianship of me." Eve watched the Yeti pick up the piece of paper and shook the dirt from it.

"I honestly don't know if he really loves me or if its just tolerating my presence. He yelled at me the other day. I'm still not to sure why. It hurt though, to be yelled at by someone who had just finished hugging me, telling me everything was going to be alright only to turn around and its not alright anymore." Eve put her head on her knees and tried not to cry.

"Kind of makes me miss my mom and the way that we were. I'm starting to think perhaps…I'm forgetting her. The way she sounded, how she felt, some of the things that she said. That hurts worse, because I loved her so much." Eve let out a short breath trying to regain composure. "I have trust issues." She whispered and held her knees closer and wiped her nose on her sleeve.

"I'm not much on feelings. Our species doesn't do much when it comes to death, because it doesn't happen that often. We live for a few hundred years, but sometimes we die from accidents. The whole village mourns and plays music while the body is burned and sent back home." The yeti handed Eve the picture. "But we never say good bye. My parents are long gone and I still give them presents. Although we burn ours so they can have them." She said and motioned toward the grave. "I think she'll like it."

Eve quietly stood up and walked toward the grave. She sat down and leaned against the tombstone. She sighed and sat the piece of paper down on her grave. She honestly didn't know what else to give her aside from an ear full.

"Sometimes I wonder what I would say to you if I saw you again. 'Where have you been?' 'take a long walk?' ' find someone new?' I think the most popular question though 'why me? Why did you have me if you knew you couldn't stay?' I feel like I'm being borrowed…rent to own. If he doesn't want me he can just give me to someone else. He got so upset the other day just because I said someone would make a good mother…not to me but to there own child." Eve forcefully pushed the tears from her eyes. She was complaining and she hated to do that, she never ever complained even if it was to cold or to hot, or if she was hungry or in pain. She never complained, she hated it.

"But I've given him my hearts, so I'm going to trust him…for whatever my hearts are worth to him. They're weak enough as it is, and they hurt." Eve gasped when she was picked up and pulled into a jacket. Her feet kind of dangled there for a minute till she actually smelled her fathers scent on the jacket. She pulled herself closer to him. She wanted to be held, she needed for him to heal her.

When the Doctor got Eve into the cottage he went to put her down on the couch but she wouldn't let him go. She dug her nails into his skin and refused to let go. It was rather painful, but a pain he deserved. She just buried her face in the nap of his neck and tried not to cry. He could feel her shaking with the effort.

"I made your favorite, want any?" He asked. She flinched at his words. She almost jumped off his lap ready to run. "Eve I'm not going to harm you. Please you've got to believe me. Have I hurt you before?" He finally was able to pull her away to look at her red face. She nodded her head yes to him. This made the Doctors hearts drop. He hurt her, how?

"I hurt you? Where? Was it in my sleep? River used to tell me I kick in my sleep."

"No…you've never hit me. You hurt me…you yelled at me. You lied to me." Uh oh…there it was. A broken promise.

"A lie?"

"You said you'd never break my hearts."

"Have I?"

"Not yet…" Eve whispered and looked down at the necklace around his neck. "but tread softly for they are ice cold and threatening to shatter." She whispered. Just as Eve spoke these words the Doctor grabbed the fleece blanket she had used previously for growing pains and wrapped her up in it and held her tightly.

"Then let me warm them back up again." He whispered. Eve curled around so her head was against her fathers chest. She could hear his hearts beating and it acted as a lullaby for her that night. It had been hard enough to sleep the past few nights so sleep tonight was very welcome. Even though the yeti's tools were loud and the roar was deafening. The Doctor watched over her all night.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Authors Notes: I got asked what sort of shoes Eve had found a few chapters back 'Converse' of course.**_

* * *

_**My Love**_

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Step 2**_

The beach was long and empty save for the two running along the sand. This was still Autumn Creek, and Eve never realized that back behind all those trees there was an ocean full of water life mostly just like earth only a bit…less deadly. She noticed that most the wild life on this planet or whatever it was didn't eat meat. Even the ones that looked like sharks didn't have sharp teeth. Which Eve voiced looked kind of strange to her. Specially when it went along the boat at some point. She nearly jumped into her fathers arms. He had to pet her a bit to calm her down. She shook for hours before they finally reached the island where the monkeys were blue and gave them bananas much like the ones in the glade. She gave them an apple she had brought with them. It was apparently a clean swap because they all cheered and went back to the trees. The Doctor was afraid they would attack them. He had never seen these before.

But that was yesterday and they were back on the beach in there bathing suits…or rather Eve was in a very long shirt. Once again the TARDIS didn't have anything for her to wear so she had put on a pair of shorts and tied a shirt at its middle and they went swimming. Or rather she went out as far as she could and called it swimming. She was after all 6 and didn't know how to swim very good. Specially when the waves kept knocking her into the Doctor who was always close. But eventually Eve was back on the sand and giving the Doctor a run. At first she was a bit skittish with trying to get the Doctor to play with her. At first they would be sitting together listening to the waves crash against there feet. She would turn around and look at him, he would look up at her with a big smiled. She'd back up a few feet as if testing the ground with a crooked smile. But when she realized the Doctor didn't get it she sat back down and lay flat looking at the clouds.

Eventually she tried again this time tapping his shoulder and ran as she yelled 'tag' and this actually got him up and running for a minute, but Eve ended up tripping in a sand hole created by the tide. The Doctor got all defensive and told her she should sit down. But her being brave now giggled stood up and ran again. Now they were both laughing and chasing each other. Both of which were jumping from side to side and tripping and falling. Eventually they both ended up in the ocean again.

Finally Eve yawned sitting back down in the sand.

"Tired?" The Doctor asked and she nodded her head tiredly.

"Yes Papa…I've never had this much fun in my whole life. Can we come back some day?" She asked and yawned a bit again before allowing the Doctor to pick her back up and carry her back through the woods.

"Perhaps when we have a bit more time. I've been keeping to myself for quite some time with a bit of a visit to Clara every so often…I'm sure the Universe is wondering what I'm doing."

"The Universe is a person?" Eve looked up at her father. Which she giggled and poked his chin.

"Oy…you calling my chin big?" He asked with a crooked smile.

"No silly…is the universe a person?"

"You know…I've never asked." The Doctor set Eve down right outside the TARDIS.

"You can ask universe questions?" Eve looked a bit curious about everything today. At least she was smiling again. He had to be careful around her with his jealousy.

"Eve…time for bed." He motioned for her to go toward the doors near the end of the hallway.

"What? That's not your room."

Eve had been sleeping near her father ever since she moved in with him. On earth it would have been seen as strange, but Eve was still classified as an infant in Timelord years. If River hadn't of started to raise the poor child the Doctor would have still held her in his arms and fed her time energy with a bottle. As was customary with children from birth to 30 years old on Gallifrey.

Eve opened the door and looked inside. There were walls that looked like the outside of the TARDIS while in space. The bed that was in the corner looked as if it were the TARDIS itself, a dresser in the corner and a long shag purple carpet. Technically nothing matched at all, but there she was…inside a room…her own room.

"Sorry it took so long to get your own room, normally I'd just program one in, but this one needed something…special so I painted the walls myself and made the blanket too." He said and pulled open the closet doors. The closet was full of clothing she had never seen before, and even some shoes in her size.

"What did you get this stuff?" She asked. The Doctor shrugged his shoulders and pulled the blankets back.

"I don't need to sleep as much as an infant does so I go shopping." He said and put his head down on the pillow. "Come on. Your nighty is in the drawer."

Once dressed the Doctor sat her down on the bed and began to brush out her long hair.

"You know I think you've grown since you've come to stay. Even your hair has gotten a bit longer. Should I cut it a bit."

"Mama said that if she ever saw me with short hair then it means I've disgraced you and I deserve to be disowned." She said. This baffled the Doctor for only a moment. Being away from Gallifrey children nearly made him forget the rules. His own grand daughter was finally able to cut her hair when she left home for school. Which was a good thing because she really hated long hair. But if you were under age and had your hair cut…it was a disgrace to your family.

"Well I mean your split ends. That's okay to cut." He said braiding the small childs hair down her back.

"No…" She whispered turning around climbing into his lap like she normally did at night. She would put her head under his chin and made that same purring noise. He knew his own children from before would make the noise when they were really tired, or really scared. But Eve seemed to do so when she was contented and feeling better. Specially when he would brush her hair much like a cat would when being petted.

"Yes…I love you too. Now lets get you tucked in."

"Its going to be strange sleeping in a bed without you near." She said and pulled the blankets down and curled into bed.

"Yes I know. I don't think I'll sleep very well. Just don't mind me if I keep opening and closing the door." He said pulling the covers up to her chin and leaned forward onto the bed.

"I don't mind Papa. " She whispered and curled into a little ball. "Good night Papa." She whispered leaning up and kissing his chin. The Doctor chuckled.

"Whats up with everyone teasing my chin?" He asked with a fond smile.

"I don't mind Papa…I like your chin."

The Doctor closed the door and the lights in the room dimmed. But the stars on the wall glowed.

The Doctor walked into the control room his hearts were a bit heavy feeling that night. How was he going to continue to be a good father to this little child? He sat down and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Having second thoughts?" He looked up to see River standing in the door way.

"Second thoughts? About what?" He hadn't made any promises lately. What was she doing here?

"About having children." She asked. Oh this must have been post library River. She must already know that Eve was there.

"Shes still a little iffy about trusting me, and wonders if you left her on purpose." He said and walked over to the console and began to peck at a few buttons on the old type writer.

"I didn't do it on purpose. I never knew I was going to die. Obviously you did."

"You should have told me about her River! She lived on the streets for years! If I had known about her…then I could have gotten to her before she had to live on her own."

"Please understand Doctor I did this to protect her. She didn't need all this access fear! I hated living like that. Being locked up tight inside an orphanage being spied on by the silence until I was 10 and able to break free. But I wasn't ever really free. I found that New York was the only place they wouldn't go because of all the Angels!"

"You could have told me anyways! You could have kept her there, I wanted to know, I deserved to know River!" The Doctor pulled on a lever and the TARDIS jumped rocking back and forth.

"What did you do!" River asked.

"We've been forcefully materialized above an asteroid. Its gravitational pull has us. We're going down." The Doctor looked up seeing that River was gone. Once again away from them.

"Eve!" The Doctor ran toward the girls room knowing perfectly well that the TARDIS couldn't break free from the pull. They were going down no matter what.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Authors Notes: And so...here comes the adventure!**_

* * *

_**My Love**_

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Xenzin**_

Eve was looking around the room some more as she was trying to get tired again after such an exciting day. She spotted a hamper which also looked like the TARDIS. She had a dresser with a mirror, and a night stand with a lamp with stars cut out of it. Above this lamp there was a piece of ribbon with bow ties attached to them. She giggled and ran her fingers over them. There were three. A red, a blue and a purple. She reached up and ran her fingers down the silky material.

"Eve!" She jumped when she heard her fathers panicked voice call her name. She immediately stood up and ran out of her room. Her father was running toward her, so she ran toward him.

"Whats going on?" She felt the force of the fall increasing on them. The Doctor couldn't walk very well from the force of it. She found herself on her hands and knees when the Doctor reached her.

"We're crashing. Hold on." He pulled her onto him and curled himself around her. It was all he could do to protect her from what was going to happen.

The impact wasn't to forgiving. The Doctor went flying and the force of the impact threw the Doctor into the wall which knocked Eve out of his arms. One went flying into the library while the other went into Eves room.

The Doctor slowly opened his eyes some time later covered in a lap, clothing, a pair of shoes on his head and what looked like a chair…or rather a piece of it that went to Eves new table. He rubbed his head.

"Eve?" He looked around the room, and then out into the hallway. He felt his sore head and sighed. A bit of blood was on his fingertips. Not much but a bit to show that it was probably that chair that caused it. He walked into the library to see books, and shelves all over the place. They must have hit harder then he had thought. "Eve!" He called again. He heard a soft moan, and then a lot of coughing. He turned around to look over by the swimming pool. There she was laying half in and half out of the pool. Her cloths were soaked, and she was breathing rather lazily.

Eve had fallin into the pool. If one of the pool toys hadn't of fell in she was sure she would have drown. She had made it to the side, she felt exhausted, had inhaled loads of water as well as swallowed a bunch too. When she felt a hand on her back she was still coughing up a bunch of it.

"Come on…lets get you out of there and into some warmer cloths." He whispered noticing the bleeding lip that would probably swell up if he didn't put ice on it.

"I think…I broke your chair." He said pushing things off her bed and sat her down. He knealed down to get a better look at her.

"Alright now cloths." He said looking one way and gasped when he felt a tender finger touch his bleeding head. But rather then get reprimanding her for touching a wound on someone. He noticed the pained look on her face. He sat back down watching her pick up a plain white shirt and rip it in halfs winding it around the Doctors head and tied it off.

"You know your acting more like a mother then a daughter." He said. Eve let go of his head and touched her lip. Then she started to cough up more water. "Its alright…I got dust all over this shirt anyways." He said and handed her a sweat shirt and pants. "Where are we?" She finally asked when her throat stopped hurting her.

"No idea." He answered. He walked toward the console room. He looked at the monitor and then down at Eve who seemed to still be a bit cold. "Breathable, although its very hot out there, volcanic area, and the magnetic pull is very…heavy which is why we crashed so hard." He said running his fingers over his TARDIS console.

"Shall we then?" The Doctor asked putting his heavy jacket down on the railing and looked around at his daughter who slowly walked over to the door. The Doctor soon realized this was her first time on an alien planet. He held out his hand to her to take. She took it and they both walked out onto the new wonder. The rocks were pitch black with what looked like little crystals in them.

"Kind of has that certain sense of charm." He said seeing the ditch his TARDIS created.

"At least we didn't hit anyone." Eve said looking down at the ditch seeing the glass marks the TARDIS made in the dark black sand.

Eve jumped and looked around sniffing the air. The Doctor did the same and pointed in a certain direction. "I smell food."

"What do you think? Worth checking out?" the Doctor asked. Eve nodded her head and walked toward the little dirty town beyond the rocks. There were homes carved into the rocky cliff sides, they looked much like old London in Victorian times.

The people around them seemed to look more dirty thing anything else. They all look well fed, no poverty, and no old…and very few children. Eve could have sworn she only seen one infant and it had to have been born not to long ago. When the woman noticed that Eve was looking at the child she walked into a building and closed the door.

"Not exactly very welcoming community are they." The Doctor whispered and pulled his daughter closer to him feeling the need to be protective for some reason. Eve pulled her hat down a bit to shield her eyes from them. She wasn't sure if she wanted to be here anymore.

"Is that your vehicle there sir?" The Doctor turned and looked at a man with a large hat, and an official outfit. Obviously someone important here because not only was he clean, his clothing pressed, but the people coward away from him as if he were going to kill everyone and there dog.

"Yes it is…we seemed to have crashed here and its going to need a bit to fix itself. In the mean time we came out to have a look around. Perhaps get some previ…"

"You can't park it there." The man said smiling down at Eve who hid her face in her fathers jacket.

"Oh I'm sorry its just…well its stuck until she's finished being fixed. Can't pick her up you know. Very heavy. Bigger on the inside and stuff." The Doctor tried. He then noticed just how surrounded they were now.

"Papa I wanna go home." Eve was shaking she really didn't like it here.

"Alright Eve…its alright. We'll try to move her…just let us get to our ship and we'll be on our way." The Doctor went to pick up Eve only someone else grabbed her arm and pulled her away.

"We'll keep her here as…collateral until you can move that piece of space junk."

"Then can you turn off that piece of magnetic space junk you have in that factory of yours?" A woman with slightly long blond hair. Her eyes were covered and so was her mouth.

"Papa!" Eve was kicking, biting, and slapping at the hand that held her jacket. It was a metal hand on a human body.

"Eve…just stay calm, let me try to walk them through this. Its alright, just stay calm." The Doctor looked at the clean man and fixed him with a glare.

"You have something to say newcomer?"

"Give her back!" He growled and jumped hearing a loud horn blow. A boxed car drove up and four men walked out.

"I'm going to move my TARDIS just please let me have my daughter back!" The Doctor ran forward when Eve was thrown into the back seat. The four men grabbed him before he could reach the boxed car.

"Give her back!"

"Papa!"


	13. Chapter 13

_**Authors Notes: Thank you so much for the review. I'll do my best :D**_

* * *

_**My Love**_

_**Chapter 13**_

_**The Factory**_

The Doctor sat on the ground where those men dropped him. However from first glance you would think he had given up hope. Not in the least. He was thinking, the only way the Doctor could. The carriage was going toward what looked like a very large factory. He stood up and leaned a bit to the left and then pulled out his sonic screwdriver using it on the ground and looked at it.

"That factory…wouldn't be to search for precious metals would it?"

"Smart this one." The woman with her face covered said. "Yeah they dig out the metals…and use this huge magnet to pull them out. Its that magnet that gotcha stuck here, same as us. He takes other peoples planes, jets, ships…whatever. And melts them down and gets either parts or metal to sell."

"So you're all stuck here? Why haven't any of you tried to stop him?" The Doctor asked.

"They have our babies…he uses smaller kids to go down in the smaller holes to bring back up metals. We're afraid…that if we try. They'll hurt our children." The woman with the infant finally spoke up. Obviously afraid for her own offspring.

"Alright then…does anyone here have a uniform I can borrow?"

"Every one of us work for him, by force…he won't give us food unless we do." He said and looked up at the Doctor. "Promise me…you'll save our kids and I'll let you use mine. We're about the same size."

"I promise I'll try to do something…or I'll die trying. My baby is in there too. Either I walk out of there with her, or I get carried out." The Doctor said and ran his fingers through his hair. "What job do you have?"

"I'mma picker. I go through the line and pick out the good metals from the bad ones. Kids don't know the difference so we gotta figure it out for them." The man said. "It's the only time I get to see my son. Just take off the name tag once you're in there that way he don't think you killed me to take my uniform alright? New people only have a suit and no name tag so they just think you're new."

"Alright when does your shift start?" The Doctor asked the man who sighed and looked down at the ground.

"We just got off…you gotta wait till morning."

The Doctor sighed and nodded. If that's what he had to do to save Eve then he would do it.

11

Eve was scared she didn't have to say it twice because her captors had her tied up, gagged, and chained to the floor of the carriage. Every time one moved in the slightest she would flinch and push herself even closer to the wall. The drive from there little town to the factory which actually wasn't as big as thought to be only big enough to house a few dozen children, a few caretakers, some workers, and then the Boss who stood with a cane and a stone cold glare.

"Ah a new mouse?" Eve was pushed in front of the man who glared down at her. "Go prep her for work. She starts with the morning shift…at dawn." The man said with a very harsh smile. His cloths may have been perfectly pressed…but his teeth were rotten.

"Whats your name kid?" A heavy set woman asked. She had a clip bord in hand and waiting patiently for her to answer.

"Eve…just Eve."

"Whats your dads last name?" Eve blinked at the question and thought for a bit.

"Doctor…"

"Eve Doctor then. Age?"

"7."

"Birth date?"

"December 3rd." Eves voice cracked, she could see the other children in a corner being read to by one of the older kids. She felt as if she were in an orphanage where she never wanted to go.

"Alright lets get her those cloths…and cut that gastly hair. Its only going to get in the way of the harness." The woman said grabbing Eve by the hair since she tried to run.

"No…not my hair. Its our species way, it marks me as a good girl. I'm a good girl. Papa won't be happy!" She cringed and her eyes closed as the knife was thrust down. Her long hair fell to the ground around her in large clumps till it was just as short as a boys.

Eve looked at the ground and then back up at the children. They kept staring at her, she had been standing there for quite some time now. Her eyes went from face to face. She didn't know any of them. How could she know any of them? She was on an asteroid she had never been on before and she hardly knew anyone in the first place. She slowly backed away from them and walked over to a window and sat down looking out over the town which was almost invisible save for the flickering lights in there windows.

"Papa…I miss you." She whispered and ran her fingers over her closely cropped hair. It didn't feel right and she didn't like it. Not one bit. She never had short hair before.

"They missed a spot…" One of the boys said running his fingers over the still longer hair that was pushed down under her collar when they were cutting her hair.

"Might wanna hide your rat tail so they don't find it. Here…" He picked up the bow tie that was now on the floor and pulled out the small clump that was pretty small but was able to be split into twos and pig tailed into a braid and tied off.

"Alright my little fishies…time for bed. Long day in those holes tomorrow." A skinny blond woman said. She looked normal until you looked into her eyes which was blood red and her finger nails were black. Almost looked like a vampire only her teeth were normal and she actually looked nice.

Each one of the kids ran to a bed and got in.

"Oh have we a new fishy?" The caretaker asked seeing Eve who backed away from her and sat down in a corner.

"Its alright. Ebrea won't hurt you she's a false being. A…what did they call you?" One of the girls asked.

"A…Frankenstein I believe the term is. A being made from lots of different parts to suit a certain task or need…and my need is to take care of you all. I'm your nanny until my body perishes." The woman sat down on the bed and patted a spot for Eve.

"We have a bed for you. Its got to be better then that stuffy floor. I hear it smells like feet anyways."

"Jinx doesn't seem to mind! He loves sleeping under his bed." One of the kids said pointing to an empty bed but the covers were under it and a boys foot was sticking out the other side.

"Its his species way. Mole people tend to do that."

"Its very comforting." A voice came from under the bed. "You should try it sometime."

"I've slept under my bed when I was younger. My mom wasn't home she was on one of her many expeditions…it was storming out so bad that a tree fell close to the house. It scared me so I got under my bed. I slept down there for a few times. I think I was only two or three then. " Eve said looking at the mole boy who was looking out from under the bed.

"Do you miss your mom?" He asked.

"I…haven't seen her in four years now. She's dead. My dad takes care of me now. He's not to happy about our situation. If the stories I've heard of him from my mom are true…he doesn't take to kindly to places like these."

"Mines?" A girl asked

"Child labor. He's going to try and free us…and not just me. He never just does things half way. He's a good man…he'll take care of all of us." Eve looked back out the window to see a man standing on the boundary of the gate. It was him, and he was waiting. She knew it. He would come for her. He promised, and she was going to trust her Doctor.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Authors Notes: We finally get to know who the woman in the mask is :D**_

* * *

_**My Love**_

_**Chapter 14**_

_**Pickers**_

"Alright loves…time to wake up!" Eve didn't know that voice. She looked up to see a woman she didn't know, but she had a long thick dress on. "Grab your jackets and hats its rather cold outside this morning." She said helping a very young child button up her jacket and tie her shoes.

"You!" Eve looked up to see the woman standing there with terrible looking boots and a really itchy looking jacket. But it that's what she must wear then she had to. It was better then freezing to death. "Your hats on your bed." The caretaker shooed the child over to the bed where she found a wool hat that hid her head pretty well.

"Alright line up at the door sweet hearts." Another woman said and motioned to a man near the outer doors to open them and let the children out.

"For those of you who are new! Here are the rules. One bucket of metal and you get breakfast! The first one back gets some milk instead of water!" The man yelled and motioned to the field as he opened the door. "Happy hunting." He watched the kids walk out instead of running. It was raining a bit and no one was to happy about getting wet.

Eve looked around the yard holding a rather large bucket in her hand. She hooked it onto a rope and crawled down into the hole. It wasn't to much of a squeeze, actually she fit really well.

By the time the sun began to rise all the children were eating. Rather then the winner gloating about winning the milk he passed it around to the other children so they could drink too. Eve took the large cup and looked at it. She shook her head and passed it on. She didn't really like milk unless it was put into something.

"What?! Not good enough for you huh?" The boy who won asked.

"No…there are smaller children who need that milk more then me." She said and bit into the day old bread before looking around at the children. There was even one who looked to be less then two years old.

"Hurry up five more minutes and its back to the holes for you!" One of the caretakers yelled. Eve looked up at the rock belt that moved the metals up to the tower where they were stored. She saw a picker she knew very well. She knew he couldn't stay away for very long. From what her mother said, he wouldn't ever leave a friend behind. Eve picked up a bucket and slid down into a hole and began to throw stone after stone into the bucket and moved back up to the top. She walked over to the man and threw the bucket load onto the rock belt.

Eve felt him brush her hand against his trying to comfort her.

"I've got a plan." He said and looked around at the other kids. "I've messed with the boilers. Make sure the children are dressed warmly just after bed time." He said to Eve who nodded her head before running back to do her job.

"You there…new guy! What were you talking to that girl about?"

"She's my daughter!" He said the man looked around at the girl who looked around at the man. "And she's bringing me rocks…not metal…rocks. I had to tell her what to look for or she's just going to keep bringing rocks." The Doctor said throwing the rocks behind him in a slowly growing pile. The guard just scoffed and kept doing what he was doing previously. Just standing there.

Eve jumped when a voice yelled to get out of the holes. She climbed out and looked around at a few men who pushed the kids against the wall and counted down. An explosion echoed through the villa court yard scaring most of the kids.

"alright…that new hole over there…get the metal out of it."

"Explosives right near the kids…that's not safe at all." A man in the back said. The Doctor nodded his head and looked up at Eve who looked like she were searching for Easter eggs.

"We were just picking it up off the ground and digging now we've got to start using the explosives or your out of a job and stuck on this rock forever. Now just shut up and get back to work."

"Here Papa…" Eve threw metal down on the rock belt before turning and going back to where she had been searching.

"Good girl Eve…keep going." He said and looked around. It might looked to people that the Doctor was just looking at the rainy clouds only he wasn't. He was looking at the time.

It was well passed lunch time and the children were probably starving. He knew Eve was because she ran her fingers over her arms and looked up at the area where the food came out previously.

Now you have to remember that Eve is still an infant in Timelord standards reaching toddler hood when she was 30 reaching teenager hood during the 90s and adult at 121.

The little girl looked back down at the rocks and jumped when Thunder rumbled in the distance. She never really liked storms.

Later on that night the children were ushered into the building and stripped down to there undergarments and sprayed down with water to get the mud off. When Eve was finished with her work for the day the Doctor stood off to the side and seen the mud all over her.

"Alright lets get into your night clothing my little fishies and into bed." That nice woman said and motioned for the closets. This was something Eve had been wanting to know. Just where the warmer clothing was. She looked into the closet and picked something out that may fit her. She pulled it over her head and saw herself in the mirror for the first time since they cut all her hair off.

"Whats the matter fishy. Not liking your new hair cut?" The woman asked. Eve shook her head.

"In my culture…its forbidden to cut your hair till you reach a certain age unless you've disgraced your family. Losing my hair like this…is a disgrace itself. When my father sees this…" Eve ran her fingers over her head and put her usual green hat on to hide the hair. Her hair was shorter then her fathers…and she hated that.

"Alright good night my loves I'll see you bright and early." The woman blew out the candle and closed the doors.

Eve jumped up and ran over to the closet and began to throw out the warmer clothing.

"Hey what are you doing?!" A girl asked. "We're not suppose to touch those!"

"The boilers are about to go…we need to get you all out." She said and looked up at the kids. There were only 7 children in all. 4 girls and the rest were boys. All of various ages.

"What makes you think that?"

"Because my dad is the Doctor." She turned around and looked at the boy. "We're Timelords…we have a habit of putting our feet where they don't belong." Eve watched the children put there warmer clothing on.

"Is your father strong?"

"I'm not sure about strong…he's very good though. Mom told me once that he stopped a whole army just by talking to them. Another time he told them his name and they turned and ran."

"He's scary sounding." The mole boy sat back down on the bed.

"Oh I'm not that scary sounding am I?" The Doctor peaked into the room and smiled when Eve ran up to him.

"You're not scary…your kind. If you wanted to kill those people…you wouldn't have said anything at all." Eve kissed her fathers cheek.

"Alright…stay close. I'm going to get these kids out…and then stop this magnet from keeping us here." The Doctor slowly walked the kids out of there bedrooms. Eve looked around at the guards and seen that they had been knocked unconscious by the girl with the face mask.

"Straight ahead." The girl said

"Who is she?" Eve asked as she took her fathers hand.

"She's my mom." The mole boy said and smiled taking hold of the womans hand.

"Its very uncharacteristic for a mole to fight…so she hides herself." The Doctor said. Eve blinked she never would have guessed.

"How did you know?" The woman asked.

"Your fingers. You only have four on each hand and your pinky finger on your gloves are flimsy as if there isn't anything there. Its also how you get in and out of the compound at night. Moles do what moles are good at…digging. The man that owns the compound is also a mole person…relative of yours perhaps?"

"Yes he's my father…and I don't agree with his slavery habits."

An explosion rocked the compound sending rock and pieces of building everywhere. The children in fear scattered unable to see where they were going in the confusion of everything else. Eve found herself alone and without her father. She or he must have ran in different directions.


End file.
